


dagbok

by Lailavelmon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailavelmon/pseuds/Lailavelmon
Summary: in a world of only alpha and beta three omegas try to survive
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 15





	dagbok

This book is an omega dystopia verso be warned.  
There will be scenes of physical and verbal sexual violence be warned

Dystopia meaning:

imaginary place or state where one lives in conditions of extreme oppression, despair or deprivation; antiutopia.

Hello my name is loki and I am an omega from the borson house, son of allfather Odin (alpha) and Frigga to allmother (omega). In my world, omegas are rare and coveted.

Once upon a time a war was fought by two powerful races of warriors. On the one hand omegas the most fertile and with the talents of the most imaginary endowed with very powerful magic, and on the other hand the alphas with their natural strength and durability. They fought a bloody war of a thousand years where the winners were the alphas who enslaved the omegas and forced the total submission of their world to their body and soul.

Five hundred years of Omega slavery have passed. When mysterious deaths start to happen. The omegas will begin to die from a disease, first lose weight then lose all their magic and little by little the omega would die. Alphas will be desperate for a solution. But little by little they found the omegas were dying and became a rare and coveted species, the only ones left were delivered to the royal family.

This is the story of our small world in a safe that inhabits the last three omega born in the world is and the story of Frigga, Gaia, and Loki.


End file.
